


Truth or Dare

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Getting Back Together, Post-Break Up, Trope Bingo Round 14, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: She smiled very slowly at him. "Truth or dare?"Boyd wasn't sure which would be worse. "Truth."He really didn't want to think about what Erica would dare him to do.
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619959
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the square Truth or Dare on my [Trope Bingo board.](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/17415.html)

Boyd decided this was Derek's fault. 

Derek was the one who'd bought the wolfsbane-infused liquor for the pack party. Derek was the one who'd started pouring the shots. And Derek was the one who'd helped the other pack members off to bed one by one when they'd gotten too drunk. Which left Boyd alone in the den with Erica, as the last two standing. 

Okay, Stiles was the one who'd started the game of truth or dare, so it was his fault, too. 

Erica picked a shot glass off the table and threw it back, and Boyd couldn't tear his eyes away from her throat. For once, she hadn't dressed up for the party; she was wearing a baggy T-shirt and ratty jeans and no makeup and she was still the sexiest person Boyd had ever seen. 

She smiled very slowly at him. "Truth or dare?" 

Boyd wasn't sure which would be worse. "Truth." 

He really didn't want to think about what Erica would dare him to do. 

She leaned into the couch and rested her head on the back of it. "Did you sleep with anybody at college?" 

She'd stayed local. Boyd had gone to Washington State on a ROTC scholarship. He'd been the one to suggest breaking up after graduation, so they could both explore other options if they wanted. 

To say he had regrets would be an understatement. 

Boyd took another shot. "No. Your turn." 

Erica closed her eyes and hummed. "Truth." 

He didn't know what to ask, so he turned the question around on her. "You sleep with anybody at college?" 

Erica snorted. "Of course not." 

There were only three feet separating them; Boyd on one side of the couch and Erica on the other. He was close enough that he could reach out and touch her if he wanted. 

He really wanted to. He just wasn't sure if she wanted the same. 

"Earth to Boyd." Erica waved a hand at him. "It's your turn. Truth or dare?" 

_It's getting late. I should turn in_. Lots of things he could say to stop this, and yet, "Truth." 

Erica opened one eye to look at him. "Do you regret breaking up?" 

_Fuck._ Boyd took another drink. "Yes," he admitted. 

Erica sat up. "You do?" 

She sounded surprised. Boyd very deliberately leaned over to the coffee table and poured them both two more shots, and he did not look at her. "You asked for truth. You can hear my heartbeat. Besides, I don't lie to you." 

"Hm." Erica leaned forward and snagged one of the shot glasses. "Truth." 

What did he want to know? Boyd could think of a thousand different things. "If I asked you on a date, what would you say?" 

Erica fixed her eyes on his and took her shot, licking her lips afterwards. Boyd couldn't look away, pinned by her gaze. 

"I'd say yes," she finally said, her voice husky. 

Hope shot through him faster than the alcohol. He hadn't been expecting that. Maybe he hadn't lost his chance entirely.

"Truth or dare?" Erica asked. 

Boyd swallowed another one of his shots. "Dare." 

"I dare you to kiss me." 

She said it so fast that Boyd wondered if she'd been holding it in all night. The words took his breath away. 

He hesitated just two spare seconds, searching her face, searching for any indication that this wasn't what she wanted. But Erica was just looking at him partly in desperation and partly like he was a meal she wanted to devour, and that was all the encouragement he needed. 

Boyd lunged across the couch to kiss her, and Erica eagerly opened her mouth to his. _Yes,_ this was what he wanted, what he'd been missing; he'd been trying to do the right thing by both of them but being with Erica was the only right thing. 

"Dare," Erica whispered when they broke apart to breathe. 

"Come to bed with me," Boyd said, and then froze. He hadn't meant to move so fast, but the words had just come out. "I mean...if that's..." 

But Erica grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he was done for.

"Aw, Boyd." She winked. "You know I _never_ back down from a dare."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
